Morning Star
by cookie-monster17
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It is about Renesmee when she is fully grown and her strong feelings for Jacob. Rated T coz i am paranoid for other chapters to come...hope you like.


Morning Star

Nessie's p.o.v

As I stared into his dark, but cheerful brown eyes, I noticed that he was staring back. At the same time, I noticed that he was very slowly and cautiously moving his beautiful face closer to mine. My heart started to flutter and my head started to spin. I blinked quickly and shook my head mechanically to try and stop my head from spinning. And then his warm lips were pressed to mine. I closed my eyes and slowly lifted my arms and put them around his neck. He put his large hands on either side of my face. The heat radiating from his russet skin was almost overpowering, but that did not stop me from kissing him back. When our lips parted he slowly pulled away, but put his lips to my ear.

"_I love you Nessie,"_ he whispered.

And that's when I woke up. My eyes fluttered open and I snapped back into consciousness. A wave of disappointment hit me hard. It was almost painful, like it had slapped me across the face. I sat up in my oversized bed that my aunt Alice picked out for me. I could feel the huge lump in my throat and the tears filling my eyes as I realized that it was only a dream. Why did I keep having these dreams? Jacob black is my best friend, and not to mention a shape shifter. Yet for some reason I wish that he were much more than that. It has only been about a week since I reached full maturity and stopped changing like the rest of my family, and ever since then my feelings for Jacob have become much stronger.

I probably should not be thinking about this. For all I know my father could be invading my thoughts right this second. There are no secrets in a family of vampires, especially if your father can read minds, your aunt can see the future and your uncle has the ability to tell your mood and change it just by standing in the same room as you. I decided to stay in bed for just a while longer. It was Saturday and I did not have any plans for today.

I picked up my TV remote from my bedside dresser, pointed it directly at the television, pressed the 'on' button and put it back onto the dresser in what probably looked like one swift movement. I tried to concentrate on what I was watching, but I couldn't. My mind kept wondering back to my dream. I knew that I shouldn't think about that right now because I knew my dad would be listening.

I had to go somewhere far away for just a while so that I could think straight. I pushed the quilt covers back and got up to look outside my bedroom window. It was grey and cloudy outside as usual, so it was safe to go out. I do not sparkle as much as the rest of my family do in the sun because I am only half vampire. But I do sparkle enough that I have to stay out of the public eye on those rare sunny days. I got dressed into my favourite pair of old jeans and a blue shirt, and I quickly pulled my dark brown curls into a loose ponytail. I could hear aunt Alice's bell like laugh and aunty Rose grumbling about something my father had said in the next room. Half of my family must be here already. Great! I walked out into the lounge room and I noticed that the conversations stopped as soon as they heard me coming. When I walked in I could hear Aunt Alice complaining about my jeans.

"Absolutely no fashion sense at all" she whispered to Aunty Rose. "Just like her mother." Aunt Rose just rolled her eyes and went back to looking at herself in a small blue compact mirror. I walked straight past aunt Alice and Rose, who were sitting on the floor of the lounge room, and walked over to my mother and father who were sitting on the couch. My mother was reading a tattered old paperback version of _Wuthering Heights_, and my father was just staring at her with love and compassion. Sometimes I wish that they would stop being so mushy when I was around, but other times I did not mind so much. Today I found it extremely annoying.

I gave my father a quick kiss on the cheek and my mother a big hug. Daddy looked at me out of the corner of his eye, he was suspicious. He knew something was going on and he knew that I was trying hard to hide it. I have never been any good at keeping things from him, and until now I didn't mind him knowing exactly what I was thinking. Mum's head snapped up from her book, she gave my father a warning glare and then looked to me. She gave me a warm smile and a quick wink.

It was so quick; a normal human would not have been able to see it. And If they did they would have thought her eye twitched. I suddenly knew what she was up to. She knew exactly what was going on. I have never been able to keep anything from her, even if she couldn't read minds. She was using her shield to protect my thoughts from my father. Now I didn't have to try so hard to keep him out. I returned her warm smile and decided to use my own little power to thank her.

I lifted my hand to her cheek and showed her my thoughts.

_Thank you, mum. Thank you so much._

I showed her a memory of us cuddling up on the couch to show her I love her. She just gave me slight nod and said, "Well, that's okay honey".

I quickly said good morning and goodbye to Aunt Alice and Aunty Rose, and then I headed out the front door and sped off into run.

I loved to run. I loved the feel of the breeze on my face and through my hair. I kept my thoughts busy Just in case my mother decided to let her shield down. Instead I thought about where I was going to go. I decided I was going to go down to First Beach at La Push, the Quileute reservation near Forks. I did not stop running until I reached first beach and I was absolutely positive that my dad would not be able to hear my confused thoughts if my mother let down her shield.

I kicked my shoes off so that I could feel the grainy sand between my toes and sat down on a large knocked down tree log. It is the tree that Jake and I always sit on. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the calming sounds of the waves crashing over one another onto the sandy shore, and the feeling of the wind blowing my hair around my face.

When I was calm I started to think about Jake and why I keep having the dreams. I knew the answer to why I keep having the dreams because it was obvious. I loved him. But I still kept asking myself that same question over and over, just to see if I could come up with another answer. I let myself get a little bit carried away and started to think about his perfect face. His big, cheerful eyes, his shoulder length brown hair, his gorgeous russet skin, his playful smile, his…his…Then I could hear somebody coming up behind me.


End file.
